Bunny
The Bunny, sometimes called the Rabbit, first appeared in Run 3. Like the Lizard, it can't speak or understand language, so very little is known about it. The Bunny is described as a "bundle of energy" and "the most hyperactive creature in the universe" in the game. The Child seems to be fond of it. Gameplay: The Bunny can be unlocked by getting eight achievements, or bought for 2,000 power cells in the shop. The Bunny has the highest speed, maneuverability, and jumps in the game. However, it never stops bouncing, making it tough to control. Its top speed is 23.5 m/s. It slows down if you press a key to jump, but you will jump higher than a hop. The longer you hold the key, the more it slows down, and the higher it jumps. There are different ways to control it. You can try to maintain it bouncing, and after about 5 bounces, its speed is the greatest, and you can do a big, long jump that can allow you to spend most parts of the level in midair. Even after its first jump, its speed is still extremely fast, and you can do it again, and skipping another large part of the level again. In this way, you can pass the level more easily. Sometimes, in levels with low head space, you can even reach and flip onto the ceiling even if you do not press jump. Keep an eye on that, and avoid big jumps in low headroom levels. In difficult levels with a couple long straightaways with gravity switches and difficult jumps, build up speed by shifting gravity to jump over a few jumps that may be difficult with other characters. There is a glitch where you can press jump slightly after you jump and you gain a little extra jump height and length. This is useful to get that little extra jump length to finish a level. However, you lose much more speed per jump if you do this, so don't try this repeatedly. The timing is not too hard to master. Personality: The Bunny loves hopping, and is always hyper. It seems to have a distaste for the Angel. Statistics: Explanation: Speed: The Bunny is the fastest character in the game, along with the Skier, the Skater, and the Ice Skater (if they're all at full speed). It can slow itself down by jumping high and gains speed fast. Jump Length: Due to its high speed and jump height, the Bunny is able to basically skip half of most levels. Jump Height: The Bunny can jump as high as the Lizard, being extremely useful in levels where large platforms are spread far apart. and are very high on a wall. Maneuverability:Since it is always bouncing, it can get hard to control. But when in the air, it has good strafing. Special Ability: Always bouncing can often get in the way, but it is useful when crossing a large amount of small gaps. General:Overall the Bunny is amazing once mastered.Player himself he wanted the Bunny to be best at many things, and that is definitely the case. Achievements: Living Superball - Complete Level A-6 without pressing the jump button. The Conscientious Lagomorph - As the Bunny, complete Level 25 without pressing the jump button or dislodging tiles. I Would Bounce 500 More - Starting at any point after the 500m mark, travel an additional 500 meters in a row with the jump button held. Clever Bunny - Don't change gravity during Level T-1. Bunny Hop - As the Bunny, beat Level X without jumping. Cutscenes: The Bunny appears in 2 of the 65 cutscenes (65 is the total number of cutscenes if including all of the hidden and optional ones). Here is a full list of its appearances throughout the story. * Angel vs. Bunny * Boat Ride Infinite Mode Trivia: * The Bunny and the Lizard can jump so high as a result of their strength and weight. * Don't call it "the Rabbit" or the Child will hate you forever. * The Bunny's philosophy: standing is bad, bouncing is good. * Use high jumps if you want to slow down, but be sure not to slow down too much. * Each bounce speeds you up a little. Use small bounces to gain lots of speed! * Aim for the corners of the tunnel to bounce twice in a row. Sprite sheets: 1070___ASSET__img_character_bunny_png.png|The Bunny's sprite sheet The Bunny has almost no sprites, due to its low cutscene appearances, and not walking. Strangely, the one unique sprite it has is only stored in the cut scene it appears in, Boat Ride. Category:Character Category:Run 3 characters Category:Data Category:Unknown Genders